Civilization Tier Scale
Civilization Tier Scale *'Tier 10 Civilizations' -'' A background races is usually is any races that is in a rather primitive state. These species usually live in small and scathered communities, driven by subsistence farming, foraging, or hunter-gathering needs. These races live in one of the most common and stable state, with limited weaponry and enviromental threats.Their technology is limited to simple hand made tools, weapons, or agrarian implements and methods, but a very broad understanding of planetary and solar mechanics is not uncommon.'' *'Tier 9 Civilizations '- A lesser race is any civilized race that achieved an industrial revolution or any similar event. Usually this races face political and economical pressure, which very few can balance, caused by the populatuin strain and mechanized food production. Usually this promise advancement in which some sociaties improve enviromental and medical understanding concurrently with mechanical and transport advancement. Any race that don't manage to balance the political and economical pressure is frequently doom. '' **'Tier 9.1 Civilizations - The civilizations didn't maunage to balance the economical and political pressure during the industrial revolution. This civilizations usually have a tremendous effect on the enviroment with most natural resources stripped and most of there enviroment destroy by war during there downfall.'' *'Tier 8 Civilizations - 'Civilizations that manage to balance the political pressure and economical pressure usually become space-fares, focusing on clean energy production. *Tier 7 Civilizations - A Minor race is usually a civilize races that manage to break free from their cradle surface of their homeworld, and start to colonize other planets in there Planetary sysytem. This races usually control the energy of an entire planet. Minor races have small polities spanning only a single planetary system, and they are not widespread: with the entire species contained in a single region of space. *Tier 6 Civilizations - A Major races is usually a races that manage to become an interstellar culture. This races usually controls the energy of an entire star, and has the ability to directly mine the star to extract enought exotic matter to achive FTL(Faster Than Light) Speed'. This races will have completely explored its own star system and will have established a number of colonies in neighboring star systems. This races are usually widespread throught the galaxy. *'Tier 5 Civilizations '- The Great races are usually races that created a sphere of influence and power expanding throught thousands of star system, and have countless of genetic offshoots. Usually this races form the nexus of interstellar civilization in a galaxy, and have many technological and scientific advancement which have become the backbone of the whole interstellar community like anti-gravity, force fields, Artificial Intelligent, Energy manipulation, Matter displacement, nanotechnology, Wormholes. *'Tier 4 Civilizations' - This civilization have completely explore there home galaxy, and control the energy of an entire galaxy. This races Usually become post-biological. *'Tier 3 Civilizations -' *'Tier 2 Civilizations -' *'Tier 1 Civilizations -' *'Tier 0 Civilizations - ' Energy Development (Tier 8 to 4) *''' Tier 8 Civilizations '- These kinds of civilizaton uses fosil fules, nuclear power and renewable resources.Humans are a tier 8 civilization *' Tier 7 Civilizations '- After finary braking free from the political and economic depression Tier 7 Civilization stop using fosil fules and start using wide scale renewable energy, nuclear power & develop antimatter power. *' Tier 6 Civilizations '- These civilisation can manipulate stars and harness all the energy out put of its home star. *' Tier 5 Civilisation '- After exhaust the energy of its home star they harness the entire energy output of multiple stars. *' Tier 4 Civilisation '''- A tier 4 civilisation can manipulate an entire galaxy (except black holes) and harness fusion energy on every star in its home galaxy, capture photons from black holes & harness the power of gamana ray burst. ''Overview - This memetic races can harness dark energy, and can travel to other galaxies. They have compeltelly become non-corporal beings, and their technology have completelly blend with nature or have comepletelly merge/become psionic based. ''Their civilization have reach a balace with nature as a natural progression and because of this they no longer leave any detectable waste product behind, and their artificial signatures blend in with those of the natural universe. Category:Races